Nightmare
by SPOOKYFNAFER
Summary: (Set in the FNAF: The Silver Eyes Universe) Michael and the other 4 children find new life as they are free'd from their animatronics. They learn things about themselves that they never knew and try to act as human as possible despite the Puppets warning. However, Purple Guy is looming in the darkness with his newest attack. RATING WILL VARY AMONG CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic! Enjoy! This is based on FNAF: The Silver Eyes (I loved the book even though everyone else hated it) in my story it has an alternate ending though. The rating may change for smut in later chapters! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Charlie and her friends sat in the middle of the pizzeria surrounded by what had originally appeared as 4 bloodthirsty animatronics with some sort of motive to kill. Charlie still remembered not twenty minutes earlier, Foxy had been smashing arcade games as as she had been cornered in the back of the room scared and defenseless as he was coming closer to her. Charlie managed to escape but poor Jason hadn't. Marla's little brother, Jason, was only 11 years old and his first experience with the pizzeria had been almost getting murdered by the happy childhood characters. However, the way Jason explained it. It seemed like Foxy hadn't been trying to kill him. He remembered waking up in pirate cove with Foxy's glowing eyes staring at him, but he hadn't attached him. It was like they were protecting them. Charlie wished she had know that sooner otherwise it wouldn't have been so hard to escape from Dave. Dave was a strange man who they had met went they went to go visit the abandoned pizzeria and Charlie could tell there was something wrong with him from the start. From his many scars running all over his body to him singing to one of the animatronics and slowly caressing it's fur. If that wasn't enough, he had turned out to be a child murderer. Charlie remember how Jessica had told her to at least give him a chance, and he might not be as crazy as they thought. That sure backfired. Even though he had managed to escape after the animatronics had begun to come after him, his words still loomed in Charlie's mind.

"The dead do forget," he had said, "all they know is that you are here trying to take away their happiest day. You are the intruders. You are grown ups."

Just the thought of his voice s cared Charlie. He had killed innocent children. One had been Charlie and her friends best friend, Michael. He had lured them away into a back room and stole their innocence from them and sliced them up. It amazes Charlie that human beings were even capable of such madness. Not only had he done it to Michael but he had tried to do it to Carlton. They found Carlton just in time. Luckily Charlie's father was the one who created these animatronics. She knew every part and control that they had. She managed to save him just in time before the spring locks crushed him. As happy and relieved as Charlie had been, Carlton still looked, out of it. Before they left the room he had looked oddly at the back corner of the room. It was like he was waiting for something to appear there. Even now as they were sitting on the ground staring up and the 4 animatronics, who managed to stare back at them with there scariest facial expression, he still looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

"A-any ideas?" Marla asked, her voice quivering.

"Well we know they're not gonna kill us," Lamar said reassuringly but still had tints of nervousness in his voice, "but that doesn't mean that they want us here either."

Charlie turned to look Freddy, who was the least intimidating, in the eyes.

"W-We'll leave," Charlie said nodding her head trying to get her point across.

But as the children stood up to leave the animatronics came closer, trapping them in the middle. The kids immediately sat back down but desperately wanted to run to the door and drive far away.

"What did Dave mean by "the dead do forget?" Jason asked nervously.

Charlie could see Marla about to scold him for asking the question but she jumped in before she could.

"10 years ago," Charlie began to explain, "4 kids went missing here. They all went to our school but we didn't all know them that well personally. They were all celebrating there birthdays that day and they disappeared and never returned. And then about a month later, our friend Michael disappeared here too."

"Yea," John said, "but what does that have to do with what Dave said?"

"Well the four kids who went missing," Charlie said slowly, knowing the next thing she would say would sound crazy to her friends, "are possessing the animatronics."

"What?" Jessica asked confused, "that's insane, but not impossible, but still even if that were true, what happened to Michael?"

Before Charlie could explain a glowing light appeared from behind them. They 7 teen turned around to see a golden bear, that looked like a yellow version of Freddy, was sitting on the ground staring at them. All of the were speechless, expect Carlton. While Carlton had been captured by Dave in the back room, he had had a vision. That same yellow bare had been sitting in the far corner of the room and the first words out of his mouth had been, "Michael".

"Charlie," John said, "that's the bear I was talking to you about. The one I saw before Michael disappeared."

"Wait what?" Lamar asked confused.

For a whole minute no one said a thing. They all say there staring at this bear who had no intention of breaking the staring contest. Then, Carlton finally broke the silence.

"M-Michael?" Carlton asked softly, his voice shaking.

For a moment nothing happened, and then what looked like glowing white smoke seeped out of the Bears eyes. It slowly began to form itself and the teens could see it beginning to shape into what looked like a person. By the time it had finished it had formed what looked like a boy who was their age, who's eyes were blacked out and had a black tear like stain running down both sides underneath his eyes. The figures also seemed to be floating.

"Yes?" The figure asked, his voice seeming to echo in all of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with another update! Hope you guys enjoy! I know this may suck since it's my first fanfic XP

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF AT ALL!

His voice sounded like any 17 year old boys would and the figures looked calm.

"We aren't trying to hurt you," Charlie said in a tone of voice a person would use when talking to a child or a foreigner, "we just want to go home. We never meant to bother you. We are good people."

The figures stared at Charlie with an eyebrow raised before changing into a smile. And eventually he started laughing. Not an evil laugh like Freddy seemed to make, but an inviting and comforting one.

"I may have been inside a robot bear for 10 years but I'm pretty sure I speak English, Charlie," the figure said smiling.

"How do you know my name?" Charlie asked not knobby wether to follow his inviting gestures or not.

"Because you used to punch me and John anytime we would call you Charlotte," the figured said as his smile seemed to get bigger.

Charlie blinked in utter confusion. Was that really Michael? Charlie held out a hand but then immediately jerked it away.

"M-Michael?" She asked hoping he would respond to the name, "c-can I touch you?"

"Probably not," he said with a chuckle, "but you can try."

Charlie got up and her legs were buckling as she went to go touch the figure. All the animatronics were watching her every move. Charlie turned to look at Chica as she reached out to touch Michael but immediately jumped when she did.

"Charlie are you ok?" John asked worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine," Charlie said with a cringe, "my hand didn't touch him it just went straight through him. And it's really cold when you do."

Charlie began blowing warm air on her hand to try to warm it up.

"You could've told her that," John mumbled as he went to look at Charlie's hand.

"Sorry," Michael said with what looked like a smirk on his face, "I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend."

The other teens began to giggle but John looked embarrassed.

"She isn't my girlfriend," John said through gritted teeth, "and I don't like her."

"Sure you don't," Michael said unconvinced, "I still remember when you tried to kiss her when we were in first grade."

"Woah," Jessica said shocked, "when did that happen and why didn't I know?!"

John said and turned to scowl and Michael.

"I don't remember you being this annoying," John said.

"I've been dead inside of an animatronic bear who can't even stand up straight for 10 years. I have to find humor some way," Michael said in his defense, "unlike these guys. They don't like me very much. They can't find their sense of humor anymore."

All the animatronics turned to look at Michael. Michael made a weird facial expression when he made eye contact with Bonnie. He seemed to some how be talking to them.

"So Michael," Jessica asked strangely trying to find a conversation starter, "how's the weather?"

Michael was silent. He seemed to be staring into space.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked.

"Take them apart," Michael said in a dead tone.

"W-what?" Marla asked.

Michael turned to point to the animatronics.

"Take their heads off," Michael said again in an emotionless tone.

Carlton walked up to Chica with and she turned to look down at him. She looked angry.

"I'm not sure about this Mike," Carlton said nervously, "Chica looks pretty angry."

"It's ok," Michael said still with the unchanging dead tone, "we like it when you tear us apart."

All the teens turned to look at Michael who looked like he was struggling to look sane. Charlie and Jessica shared a look but everyone reluctantly agreed. They spent 30 minutes dismantling all of the parts on the animatronics.

"There we're done," Charlie said turning to look at Michael. He was looking in her direction but his gaze was not directed to her. The teens turned around to see the same white fog that had appeared when Michael came, seeping out of all 4 of the other animatronics. They eventually shaped into humans like Michael had. Two boys and two girls.

"Emily Dean, Shawn Hunterson, Taylor Jones, Jake Malley," Jason said.

"What?" Marla asked her brother with an annoyed and impatient tone.

"At Michaels wake," Jason explained, "his parents said the names of the four other kids who went missing. Those were it."

"You're Charlie?" One of the ghosts who was a girl asked with a smile.

She appeared to have, or used to have, blonde hair.

"Y-yes?" Charlie said hoping that was a good thing.

"This is wonderful," the girl said, "he will be so pleased to know that you have returned."

The girl floated away as the three others followed her. Charlie turned to look at Michael in confusion.

"Who is he?" Charlie asked.

"Sammy, you're twin brother," Michael explained.

"But… he died when we were four?" Charlie said shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

As the kids followed Michael to where the others had gone John turned to Charlie.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" John asked looking puzzled.

"I used to," Charlie said sadly, "when we were four we used to take naps in the parts room. One day while we were napping, someone came in and took Sammy away. I never saw him again."

"That's terrible," Jessica said, "it would been so cool if you had a twin though."

"Do you think Dave was the one who killed him?" Carlton asked.

"Probably, now that I think about it," Charlie said sighing.

Michael led them around the corner into a room that didn't have much in it. The most prominent thing in the room was a giant gift box sitting in the middle of the floor. The top of the box slowly began to open and out popped a sock monkey/Jack in the box/ marionette looking puppet. It's face oddly resembled the faces of the dead children. It's eyes were hollow export for two white pupils that looked out of place.

"This is Charlie," the blonde girl from earlier said excitedly, "and her friends too."

The puppet didn't seem to be able to talk. He lifted himself out the gift box, even though he was real he seemed to get around by floating just like the ghosts. There was a small white board on the wall next to them. The puppet grabbed a marker and began to write. The handwriting was sloppy since the puppet only seemed to have 3 fingers on each hand, but the kids could make out the handwriting.

"At last," it said.

"S-Sammy?" Charlie asked afraid but still hopeful.

The puppet nodded and floated over to Charlie and hugged her. Charlie was surprised to find herself hugging him back.

"We are free," one of the ghosts, a boy this time, said, "and our queen is with us."

"You know your queen used to pick her nose with her pencil right?" Michael said smirking.

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him.

TIMEJUMPTIMEJUMPTIMEJUMPTIMEJUMP

Charlie and her friends decided to stop by the pizzeria every night to check on everyone. The ghost seemed to enjoy not being inside those animatronics. They flew all over the restaurant and talked as much as the could. Things they hadn't been able to do before. Charlie decided that they should celebrate before they all had to go back to school next month. Sometimes she was jealous that the ghost had the freedom of going anywhere and not being bound by the laws. But then again they had been brutally murdered.

"Y-you want anything to drink Jess," Carlton asked shyly.

Jessica scowled at him.

"I don't trust you," Jessica said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh come on," Carlton said, "name one thing that I've done to make you not trust me."

Jessica pulled a small notebook outside of her pocket.

"I made a list," Jessica said and then cleared her throat, "number one. Carlton thought it would be a great idea to stick his "dingling" in my easy bake oven to see what would happen. And now ever since I was 8 it has smelled like "weewee."

"Ok ok I get it," Carlton said embarrassed.

Carlton went to go sit at a table where the rest of his friends were. Jason, John and Lamar were all sitting side by side and Michael was hovering above it in a sitting- like fashion.

"Dude it's so obvious that you like Jessica," Lamar said smirking.

Michael turned to look at Lamar, and then stared intently at Carlton, who didn't seem to notice.

"Yea even more than John like Charlie," Jason said, "even I can tell and I'm only 11".

"Is it really that obvious?" Carlton asked

"Yep," Jason, John, and Lamar all said in unison.

"Fine," Carlton said mumbling, "I've liked her since we were like 5 but she hasn't noticed me!"

Michael hadn't said anything. His gaze had wandered to Charlie and Jessica who were dancing to music on the boom box in the corner. He was focused intently on Jessica as her hips moved to the music. A smirk started to form on her face and slowly got bigger. Only Jason seemed to see this though.

"Well it looks like you may have some competition," Jason said giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

After Charlie and her friends left the five ghosts were left to free roam for another hour. It had only been two weeks but the puppet could already notice a change in he children. He watched them intently from inside his gift box. They had used to be depressed and acted like everyday was another pit of sadness. They took out their revenge on the security guards over the years before the various pizzerias had continued to close one by one. Making them suffer the same fate as they had and stuffing them inside an empty animatronic suit. The wires would cut through the guards body, eventually killing him. The children used to enjoy this sadistic behavior and cherished it. All of them, except Michael. Michael had always stood out amongst them. He seemed to be the most…human. Even after his death he kept his sense of humor and humanity. The other had abandoned that choosing to focus on vengeance and suffering. Michael had never actually killed any security guard. He only helped in the process by making them hallucinate, and eventually causing them to pass out. It always confused the puppet as to how Michael felt there was no need to get revenge on the staff for his fate. But then again, it simply confused the puppet that Michael could even feel. It wouldn't be so bad if Michael didn't take a particular liking to that Jessica girl. He watched her and smiled when ever they got to talk. Which was too often in the puppets opinion. The puppet found out quickly from watching the ghosts talk, that he wasn't the only one who had noticed Michael's "crush"

"You should've taken a picture," Emily said with a smirk of her own, "it would have lasted longer."

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"I swear Michael was undressing Jessica with his eyes during the party," Emily explained.

"Well, It's not like we can do it physically," Jake said, "give him a break it's the best thing he's got."

"Exactly, what else can he do? Blow some cold air on her?" Shawn said laughing.

All four kids erupted into laughter as Michael sat scowling in the corner.

"She's pretty," Michael said ignoring their taunting, "I like her."

"Michael, just give up," Emily said putting a hand in his shoulder, "we're dead. And we can't do anything about it. Even though Carlton ending up with Jessica is as most likely to happen as me getting turned on by that wooden chair over there, it's still more likely than you actually getting with her."

Just then, a white board flavored into the room followed by the puppet.

"What's going on in here?" he wrote.

"Michael actually thinks he has a chance with Jessica," Taylor said laughing.

Even though it was meant to be taken as a joke the puppet seemed to react very seriously.

"No," he wrote, "you're body can not handle emotion. You should not be able to feel. When did this happen?"

"Calm down," Jake said, "it's not like he's hurting anyone."

"Except himself," Shawn mumbled giggling.

"Whatever guys," Michael said rolling his eyes and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To the hotel where their staying. I'm going to go find Jess." Michael explained.

"You're weird Michael," Emily teased.

"Well, I'm not the one who wants to have sex with a chair," Michael said tauntingly as he left the building.

The puppet raced after him in panic. He couldn't leave. It was too dangerous. The puppet stopped in his tracks when Michael left the door. The kids just didn't understand. Even though they felt human, they weren't. Michael couldn't handle emotion the right way but ever since they had been free from the animatronics, the kids had acted like they were alive again. The puppet sighed. He knew what would happen if Michael got attached. It very well could cause the secret to their existence to shatter. Trapping not only Michael, but also Charlie, his only living family member left, in an infinite curse.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael flew as fast as he could to the hotel. He could see Jason standing outside waiting for the others. He flew down and hovered over Jason who immediately looked up at him.

"Michael?" Jason asked surprised, "how'd you get here? I didn't think you were allowed to leave the pizzeria."

"Yea well I have some…," Michael said pausing, "plans. And besides I had to outfly the puppet warden too."

Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

"What plans?" Jason asked confused.

"I'll tell you later kid," Michael said looking down and blushing, "I need you to do me a favor though. There's a drug store across the street and I need you to buy a few things."

Michael leaned into Jason's ear and whispered his list of directions and items for him to buy. After Michael finished, Jason snuck off to the store avoiding his older sister, Marla, at all costs.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Charlie and Jessica were in their hotel room setting up. Marla had booked a room with Jason so she could keep an eye on him, so the two girls had the room to themselves.

"I could get used to this," Jessica said smiling, "we even have a mini fridge!"

Charlie smiled at her friend. Charlie hadn't always liked Jessica. When they were 5, Charlie always thought she was stuck up and bratty but as she got to know her she learned that she wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Well we've got the entire night to ourselves, what should we do first?" Charlie asked.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Charlie jumped up to answer it and there stood the smiling faces of Lamar, Carlton, and John.

"We have come to kidnap you," Carlton announced triumphantly.

"Now what," Jessica asked rolling her eyes and sounding annoyed but still smiling in the process.

"Ok to be honest," Lamar began to explain, "we're bored and we can't get any TV stations in our room so we wanted to know if you guys wanted to play a game or whatever."

Charlie and Jessica shared a look and seemed to communicate with their eyes.

"Fine," the girls said simultaneously.

Marla came into the room just then.

"Has anybody seen Jason?" She asked worriedly, "I left him while I went to go check in and now I can't find him anywhere."

"I haven't seen him," Charlie said sadly, "where was the last place you remember seeing him?"

Marla opened her mouth to answer Charlie but was interrupted by a sound. The window seemed to be buckling. The teens all shared a worried look as Charlie walked over slowly to go open the curtains. She slowly pulled them back to reveal a completely white transparent face staring back at her. Charlie screamed and jumped back from surprise. Michael floated down from his place on the window to eye level with the teens.

"Didn't mean to scare you my queen," Michael said mockingly.

Charlie ignored his comment as she stood up. She seemed more concerned than angry.

"Michael what are you doing here?" She asked, " I didn't think you were allowed to leave the pizzeria."

Michael frowned at the thought of having to explain it again.

"You are my friends," he said simply, "I want to be here with guys."

"I don't know about that Mike," John said with his eyes on the ground.

"Oh come on," Michael said seeming a little frustrating, "you guys said you were going to play a game or something, I can play with you."

Charlie could tell Michael was getting upset. She remembered her brother told her something about avoiding having that happen. She tried to change the subject.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," she said, "I mean we used to play together all the time. Michael use to beat everybody at tag."

"But that was when we were SEVEN," Jessica said rolling her eyes, "and he was ALIVE then. And besides he wasn't THAT good."

Michael smiled and floated closer to Jessica. He was hovering right in front of her at eye level.

"You're just jealous cause you always got caught first," Michael said laughing.

He talked with a low deep voice as if he only wanted Jessica to hear.

"Shut up," Jessica said smiling. She had a strange expression on her face like she had just realized something.

"So basically you guys actually want to play tag?" John asked.

"Oooh, let's play hide and seek/tag," Lamar said excited, "I was always amazing at that one."

"Just like the good old days," Charlie said smiling.

Just then a sound was heard from across the room. Everyone turned to look at Jessica who had just screamed. She now was in front of Michael, hugging her shoulders.

"Jess are you ok?" Carlton asked worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine," Jessica said, she sounded like she was cold, "Michael is freezing though!"

"What?" John asked confused.

"I was trying to pass him but he wouldn't let me so I just walked through him," Jessica said shivering but still laughing at the same time, "it's like Antarctica in there."

Michael flew over and blew on the back of her neck making her jump. The next 2 minutes were Michael chasing Jessica while she tried to avoid him and the others cheering for him, everyone except Carlton who looked jealous. Lamar and John seemed to take notice of this and started patting him on the back while laughing.

"Michael, I'm going to get hypothermia!" Jessica yelled and she collapsed in laughter.

"Can we hurry up and play our game now?" Carlton said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever Carlton," Jessica said still in laughing.

"Guess I'm just chopped liver over here," Carlton mumbled.

He looked up at Michael who was smirking down at him.

"What happened to bros before hoes?" Carlton said in a loud whisper.

Before Michael could respond, Jason walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Marla yelled.

"Michael told me to get some things from the convenience store," Jason said simply.

Jason opened the bag and pulled out some soda bottles, a pink comb and brush, a heating pack, and some…condoms?

"Jason why do you have those?" Marla screamed. She sounded furious.

"Michael told me to get them," Jason said with a smirk on his face.

He handed them to Marla who could now see that the box was open. Marla took out pack after pack to see that they were all…empty?

"He said I should give them to Carlton," Jason said still smirking and beginning to laugh, "he says he'll need them for his girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly," Jason said.

The five teen couldn't hold back their snickering as Carlton turned to scowl at Michael. He couldn't believe might actually lose the girl he liked since he was seven to a freaking ghost!

"Can we just play already?" Carlton said sounding even more angry.

The teens all went one by one to the lobby to begin their game.


	6. Chapter 6

The 8 teens stalked off to the lobby. Jason would serve as the lookout to see if anyone was there. They didn't want Michael to be seen by anyone.

"The coast is clear," Jason said in a loud whisper.

The teens emerged from their hiding places and sat on a long dark couch in the middle of the lobby.

"I want to be It," Michael said immediately.

"That's no fair!" Carlton shouted, "he could use his supernatural whatever on us! That's cheating!"

"I don't have any "supernatural whatever"," Michael said smiling, "well I do, but it's not gonna help me here at least."

Carlton opened his mouth to ask more about Michael's "super natural whatever" that could possibly kill him but was interrupted by Lamar.

"Count to one minute and then come look for us," Lamar said like an excited little kid, "I'm gonna win this!"

"That's not fair!" Carlton shouted again, "I'm not even sure if he can close his eyes! I'm not even sure he has eyes!"

"Shut up, Carlton," Jessica said annoyed, "let's just get this over with."

"Exactly Carlton," Michael said smirking, "let Jessica lose as fast as she wants to."

Jessica turned to Michael and smiled who of course smiled back. Carlton didn't get it. If he had said that, Jessica would have probably yelled at him. He had been trying for almost a decade to get Jessica to like him, or at least not hate him! All Michael had done was walked into their lives and it looked like Jessica was flirting with him. Then again, Michael was a ghost so hopefully he had nothing to worry about. Right?

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Jessica tried to hold her breath as much as possible inside the maids cleaning cart. To her surprise she hadn't been caught first. Marla, John, Charlie, and ironically Lamar, the self proclaimed king of this game, had already ready been caught. She felt proud of herself since it was such an improvement from her childhood days. She remembered playing hide and seek with her friends and always getting caught first. Michael was the only person who tried to help her out back then. One time when they were seven she hid underneath the slide. Michael had looked directly at her but didn't come over. He made sure he caught 3 more people before he got her. Jessica smiled to herself remembering these moments. Jessica heard someone scream damn it from near by. Jason had gotten caught.

"I might actually win this," Jessica said to herself.

Just then the curtain of the cleaning cart opened up somehow by itself and Michael looked back at her.

"You couldn't just let me win one could you," Jessica said smiling.

Michael smiled back at her but didn't say anything. He looked around from left to right and then motioned for her to follow him. Michael started speeding up and Jessica ran after him.

"Michael slow down!" Jessica yelled laughing.

Jessica continued running until she found herself back in her hotel room.

"What're you doing?" Jessica asked catching her breath and still laughing in the meantime.

Michael suddenly flew down and went through Jessica.

"Michael!" She screamed, "why are you so fucking cold!"

Michael started laughing as he floated back down.

"I missed you Jess," he said smiling, "ten years of being dead and all I could think about was you guys…mostly you."

"Michael Brooks, are you flirting with me," Jessica said as she sailed at hiding a smile.

"At least you can tell," Michael said laughing, "Carltons been doing it for a decade and has gotten legit no where."

Jessica giggled and looked up at him.

"Yea, I could tell he was," Jessica said, "I kinda feel bad for him."

Michael smiled and flee closer and closer to her. He put his face next to hers. Jessica felt her cheek get cold and looked over to to see Michael looking back at her. She guessed that was his way of a kiss. He looked at her and she blushed. She sighed knowing it would probably 5 years for her lips to warm up but she decided to suck it up. She leaned into where Michaels lips were and kissed him. Michael didn't say anything, he went over and managed to blow the door to the room closed. Jessica went and sat on the bed and looked for the tv remote. She found it tangled in the covers and reached for it but Michael flew over and blocked her path.

"Can I please have the remote without contracting hypothermia?" Jessica said smiling.

"Nope," Michael said chuckling.

Jessica looked at him for a second then turned her head away. She bit her lip smiling.

"You know the comb and brush Jason bought," Michael said floating in closer, "I thought you might need those."

Jessica raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"You can't be serious," Jessica asked. She try to sound as as serious possible but she didn't seem completely turned off by the idea.

Michael smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, but she turned her head away. She went and laid her head on the pillow.

"Impress me," Jessica said smiling.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Carlton sat hidden underneath The information desk. It had been almost 2 hours and there was no sight of Michael or the others. As hungry and tired as he was, he refused to get up.

"I'm not losing this one," Carlton said to himself. Which was ironic since he was losing something else at that exact moment. His chances with his crush of ten years.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! EXTREME ADULT CONTENT! ONLY 18 AND OLDER SHOULD CONTINUE!

Jessica could not believe what she was doing. Since middle school she hadn't been trying to convince her peers that she actually had a brain and could use it. That she wasn't some slut who would just sleep with anybody. All those years and now she found herself here, with her dead friend, letting him do whatever demonic shit or ghosts do just to make her feel good. Jessica had changed into her pajamas with Michael right there still staring intently at her.

"You're very bold," Michael said looking up and down her.

"You seem to inspire it in me," she said looking up at him.

Michael floated over to her slowly. Jessica smiled to herself and her cheeks flushed. She could feel his presence behind her and she could see his slight glow out of the corner of her eye. Michael smirked to himself as she giggled. Michael lifted his head and blew softly down her back along her spine, sending shivers and chills down her back.

"Michael," Jessica moaned. Her voice was strained and her head was throw back.

This was the first time it hadn't made her feel extremely cold, it was actually, oddly kinky. But there was no way she was going to let him know that

"Are you trying to get me sick you little bitch?" She said harshly but still with enough tease in her voice.

"Jessica that was cold," Michael said with a taunting tone, "you didn't used to be so cold. I think someone should warm you up."

Michael blew down her back again but this time he had somehow managed to blow warm air. Jessica was reminded of the warm showers she took in the winter. She closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to look at him and he motioned for her to lie down.

Michael floated up to her a traced warm kisses down her neck. Jessica seemed to ignore that she could right through him and met his mouth with hers. Jessica could feel what was meant to be a tongue enter her mouth. There were moments when Jessica felt like he was actually there with her instead of just hovering over her. He lowered his body to where he was less than a centimeter above her. Jessica let out a small moan as she felt the heat from his body on hers. Michael broke the kiss and started trailing kissed down her neck and torso until he was…there.

"Take them off," Michael groaned.

Jessica would have protested but she didn't exactly know what would happen if she "frustrated" him too much.

Michael softly blew warm air around her entrance.

"Michael," Jessica moaned again struggling not to lose her fucking mind over this beautiful torture, "I'm not gonna get pregnant with like, ghost spawn or whatever right?"

Michael couldn't help but smile.

"You'll be fine Jess," Michael said, his voice was low and full of lust, "now shut up, relax, and enjoy."

"How are you supposed to do this?" Jessica asked, "as if you haven't noticed you can't actually touch anything."

Michael took 3 fingers and rubbed her entrance gently. Jessica made a strangled moaning sound as if she were trying to hide it.

"Can you feel that?" Michael asked smirking.

"Sort of," Jessica said moaning still, "you're so warm."

Michael smiled to himself feeling accomplished. He floated up close to her their bodies could have been touching. Jessica looked up at him.

"Close you eyes," he said quietly.

Jessica smirked up at him but still did as she was told. She could hear small sound but didn't move until she felt something warm slowly makes its way into her body.

"Oh my gosh," Jessica said, her voice shaking.

"Shh," Michael said smiling, "love you babe." He added tauntingly.

"Shut up and fuck me," Jessica said laughing.

The lights suddenly flickered off and Michael smirked down at her.

"I'm never gonna figure you out," she said sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Lamar said, "why would they put that in the front of a hotel?"

"What're you guys talking about?" Jason asked.

"The statue outside the hotel," Lamar yelled, "they guy looks insane! Right Carlton?"

"You know what is insane," Carlton said through gritted teeth, "leaving your friend under a desk for 6 hours and not telling him that hide and seek was over!"

Jason and John started to snicker.

Charlie came walking into the breakfast cafe rubbing here eyes and looking dazed.

"Charlie are you okay?" Marla asked concerned.

"How?" Charlie said sounding zoned out, "it was like air and then it was cold and then warm and then the lights and and…how?!"

"Is she okay?" John asked confused.

Just then people started running out of the public breakfast cafe like they had seen a ghost…which they had. Michael and Jessica came walking down the stairs to the cafe. Jessica was brushing her hair with the pink comb and brush that Jason had brought at the convenience store yesterday and Michael was floating down behind her looking satisfied.

The others looked confused but Carlton looked horrified. Charlie turned to look at him and he'd seem to figure it out pretty quickly.

"Hey guys!" Jessica said smiling. She seemed extremely happy for some reason.

"Can we get back to my statue problem?" Lamar said annoyed.

"It's the statue of a war hero," Marla explained, "the guy, whoever it is, deserved it. No matter how he looks. They only gives those to important people."

"Jessica should get one," Carlton mumbled angrily.

"Why Jessica?" Marla asked confused.

"Cause she figured out how to have sex with a fucking ghost, that's why!" Carlton yelled.

John spit out his orange juice and started choking.

"What?!" Lamar asked confused.

"Shut up Carlton," Jessica yelled, "nothing happened with me and Michael."

"Yes you did," Charlie said seeming to snap back into reality.

"Charlie," Jessica snapped, "you're supposed to back me up here."

"Jessica," Charlie said slowly, "we share a room. I was in the bed next to yours."

"Wait can we go back to the beginning for a minute?" Lamar asked confused.

"How did that even work?!" John yelled, "Michael can't even touch anything!"

"Guys!" Jason yelled silencing everyone, "I'm eleven and extremely grossed out!"

"So basically," John said with a calm voice, "all Michael could do was blow some cold air on your "xaaxaa". And this managed to be enough to traumatized poor Charlie."

"You must get really turned on by the AC," Carlton mumbled "why didn't I think of that."

The teen began to snicker to themselves as Jessica scowled. Charlie thought it was odd that Michael hadn't said anything. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring out the window. She follow his gaze to see a man in a purple security guard suit get into his car and begin to drive off.

"Oh my gosh," Charlie said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Marla asked through snickers.

"It's Dave," Charlie said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why is he here?" Carlton asked angrily.

"What're we going to do?" Marla asked worriedly.

"Guys we can discuss details later," Charlie said sternly, "first we have to get Michael back to the pizzeria. It's not safe here."

The 8 teens ran/floated to the car. Charlie's van could only hold seven people and was already full of luggage. Carlton went to take a seat but had no space left. Michael was "sitting" next to Jessica in the back row with Lamar on the far right.

"Oh come on!" Carlton said exasperated, "how come Michael gets a seat! He can float! He doesn't even need to be in the car!"

"Carlton calm down," Charlie said slightly annoyed, "we need to keep Michael out of sight. It's gonna be pretty obvious if he's floating behind the car."

"Well where am I supposed to sit?" Carlton asked annoyed.

"I mean… I could put my canoe in the trunk," Charlie said slowly.

"ARE YOU REALLY ABOUT TO STRAP ME TO THE ROOF OF THE CAR!" Carlton yelled unbelievingly.

"Yep sounds great I'll help move the canoe!" Jessica said in an excited tone, taunting Carlton.

"You guys leave me under a desk for 5 hours…" Carlton started.

"6 hours," Michael interrupted.

"Shut up Michael!" Carlton yelled, "you left me under a desk for 6 hours and now you're strapping me to the roof of a car! Some friends you guys are."

"Calm down Carlton," Charlie said, "we'll find somewhere for you to sit"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The 8 teens pulled up to the abandoned parking lot of the mall where the pizzeria was. Charlie, Lamar, and John hopped out to go help untie Carlton from the roof of the car. After he was unstrapped they all headed in.

"I can't believe you actually tied me to the roof of a car," Carlton mumbled as they walked.

"It was only necessary," Michael said in a fake happy go lucky voice and holding a thumbs up.

"Shut up Michael," Carlton said angrily, "you see I remember when me and Michael used to be best friends and we would team up putting worms in the teachers desk! Now look where we are! What happened to bros before hoes man!

"Simple," Michael said shrugging, "I replaced it with ghosts before hoes before bros."

"That doesn't even make sense!" exclaimed Carlton.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The kids quietly entered the abandoned pizzeria to find a very angry marionette looking back at them. He was floating at eye level and holding a sign that said "where the hell have you been" on it.

"We were out," Michael answered rolling his eyes.

"You forgot to mention the part where you and Jessica did those ungodly things right next to poor Charlie," Carlton added mumbling.

"Carlton that's not important right now," Charlie said sighing and rolling her eyes, "look, while we were at the hotel we saw Dave and we managed to make it out without him seeing us or Michael."

"Why was he there?" The puppet quickly wrote on the whiteboard.

"We don't know," John answered sadly.

"Do you think he was spying on you?" Taylor asked floating over.

"We don't know that either," John said.

"Do you think he saw you?" Shawn asked.

"WHAT PART OF WE DON'T KNOW DON'T YOU GET!" John yelled.

"We left right after we saw him," Lamar explained, "he got into a car, I think there was someone else in it. He drove off after that so we couldn't get a closer look."

"Too dangerous, stay here," the marionette wrote directing it in Michael's direction.

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed and floated quickly into another room. Charlie felt bad for him. In the past ten years he had been; brutally murdered, stuck inside an animatronic, had no content with anyone or anything in the outside world, and never got to grow up the proper way. He had finally gotten the experience of his lifetime and now because of one man, the same who had hurt him many years ago, he would never get that chance again. Charlie had a feeling no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to talk her brother out of it.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Charlie and friends decided to spend the night at the pizzeria to keep an eye on things and making sure Dave didn't show up. Jessica looked at her watch.

"Ugh, it's midnight and I still can't sleep," she said groaning, "might as well walk around."

Jessica explored each room of the pizzeria as quiet as possible. Every room brought back a different memory from her childhood. She entered the prize corner making sure to be extra quiet as not to wake up Sammy who was sound asleep in his gift box. Jessica picked up one of the Chica plushies and smiled. She remembered getting her first plushies. It had been a Chica plushy that she had named Michelle. Michelle was somewhere in storage now though.

"She reminds me of Michelle," a voice said from behind Jessica.

Jessica turned around to see Michael floating towards her. Jessica smiled up at him.

"Yea, I remember that you wiped your nose on her once," Jessica said laughing.

"Yea those were the good ol' days," Michael chuckled.

"It must suck not getting to leave this place," Jessica said sympathetically.

"Yea," Michael said glumly, "he gets so over protective. Like if we ever leave his sight then that automatically means we're gonna get hurt by someone or something."

Jessica gave him a comforting smile and moved closer to him.

"But luckily," Michael smirking as he floated down to her eye level, "everything I want is right here."

Michael leaned in and kissed her. Jessica could feel his warmth on her lips. She back up and onto the counter She put her hand behind her, one on the cash register and one on the music box. The two teens heard a sound behind them and turned around to see the puppet sitting up inside his gift box and holding a sign that said "NO. NOT ON MY MUSIC BOX!"

Michael sighed and Jessica giggled. The puppet stared at them and refused to move until Jessica got off the music box. Once she was off he floated over, grabbed the music box, and went back into his gift box, closing the lid.

"This is the best thing I've ever seen," Jessica said giggling.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dave, did his best not to be seen as he walked through the halls amid the abandoned mall. He dusted a spider off of his purple security guard suit.

"Why are you so worried about it now?" His friends asked with a slight jersey asked, "it's finished, the pizzeria is closed, and they can't get out. You're in the clear."

"It's not about that. I knew I would get away clean for the killings," Dave explained, "it's the boy. He's changing."

"What boy?" His friend asked.

"One of the dead ones," Dave explained, "the Brooks kid. Michael. He's changing. He can feel."

"So?" his friend asked nonchalantly.

"He's dead, the dead don't feel," Dave explained, "he's changing. He's becoming…alive."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Charlie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to find Sammy staring back at her holding a sign.

"Please tell your sex crazed defiers of Jesus Christ to please not taint my music box with their hormones." The sign read.

Charlie did her best to hold back a laugh but couldn't help it. Charlie rubbed the puppets head.

"I'll try to control them," Charlie said even though she knew it probably wouldn't work.

The others were still asleep around them and the animatronics hadn't woken up yet either.

"Hey look I know you're worried about Michael but he really is fine," Charlie said to her brother.

The puppet let out what Charlie believed was suppose to be a sigh and began to turn away.

"Sammy wait!" Charlie called after him, "I know you're trying to protect him and save him but maybe he doesn't need it. I mean he's different from the others. And besides he's already dead. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sammy was about to write down his answer when they heard a sound behind them. Someone was banging on the door.


End file.
